In your head
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: During a special class with a guest instructor, the league of villains launch an attack similar to the USJ incident on the students. This time however, they managed to claim a victim in Kyoka Jirou. Or at least that's what most people thought. Unknown to many of them, Jirou was still around... and she was stuck in Izuku Midoriya's head.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya hated crying.

It was ironic really. His entire life was filled non-stop with tears of happiness, fear, sadness and anger. He cried at least once a week if not more, and many had just accepted it as a part of who he was.

Those weren't moments when he was _really_ crying though. They would pass by soon enough.

Right now, he was stuck with the type of crying he absolutely loathed, tears streaming down his face and chest aching with every shallow breath. His lips quivering and his mind blank forcing him to focus on the sensation of his heart feeling like it was being ripped to shreds.

It was the cries of someone who, in that moment, was broken. Shattered, potentially beyond repair.

"I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry…" He muttered to himself in his empty room, knee's to his chest as he sat against the door. Tear drops fell and stained his black suit, conveniently missing a black tie to avoid his usual mess of a knot seeming disrespectful.

After all, Jirou didn't deserve that at her funeral.

Especially not when he was the reason she was dead…

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…"

Shigaraki's cruel grin passed by his mind and he let out a small cry, cupping his head with his hands.

He was so pathetic… her funeral was being held right now, people all around gathering for her and what was he doing?

Breaking down alone in his room like a coward. 'it's your fault! it's your fault! it's **YOUR FAULT!**'

* * *

_Earlier that week_

_It was total unexpected chaos all across the training city 1-A had come to, as villains poured out into the empty streets. _

_Just less than ten minutes ago, everything had been fine. Izuku had been stuck in with All Might, while the rest of his classmates had gone to class because of something important they had to discuss about his training regime as soon as possible._

_It was a bit annoying in it's timing, as the greenette knew they supposedly had a special instructor that day who apparently had something to teach them about special kinds of quirks, like the man's own._

_What he didn't know is what that quirk actually was. _

_It had only been a five-minute chat, quickly correcting some details and making sure the greenette knew to follow this new plan to the letter when all to suddenly, a staff member had burst in saying a villain attack had been under way._

_Before All Might even had time to process that news, a green bolt of lightning had shot off from the couch and Izuku was bolting to where his classmates would be._

_'No, no, no, no!'_

_He made it near to the gates in no time, eyes widening in horror as he saw the smoke rising from in the city and buildings crumbling. It was total carnage._

_he leapt straight up to the top of the wall, utilizing the full 17% he could safely get up there and land. Among the many things that sped up with is full cowling, his eyes were one of the most useful as it let him quickly scan across the battlefield and take in all the horror from below._

_It was like the USJ but somehow even worse. Thugs marched from all around as his classmates and teacher fought to protect themselves. Aizawa of course took the charge to the main villains, where Izuku saw Shigaraki and…_

_"Nomu?!"_

_Not just any Nomu. The original, and he looked much worse than before. His arms were practically bursting at the seams with his muscles and he had a solid metal plat around his body, seemingly acting as an extra barrier between him and any potential blows._

_Somehow, it was back._

_'Not good…'_

_Worse still, it seemed they had a new main member of their team that was currently fighting Aizawa, the usual League of Villain members holding back for now._

_He was a simple looking man with black hair and a street clothes, completely unassuming at first. But he kept popping in and out of sigh faster than Midoriya could keep up with, in fact he was literally dissipating and reappearing elsewhere._

_A teleportation quirk. They had someone to make up for their missing Kurogiri. The greenette let out a small growl, presuming that was why his classmates seemed so spread out. That was the problem with teleportation quirks, ad how rare they were._

_They were hard to beat, and if someone with one had an incentive to become a villain… they rarely had any fear or respect for most heroes stopping them from doing so._

_To make matters worse, it had to be Aizawa he was fighting. Perhaps one of the worst match up's his teacher could get. He'd struggle to erase the man's quirk at the best of time, and with a time limit n his erasure the villain only needed to hold out for a couple moments before he could go on the offensive. _

_It really was like another, even worse USJ attack._

_His eyes moved across the rest of the battlefield so he could survey the situation everywhere else._

_Momo, Asui and Satou were holding off thugs left and right closest to the centre. Todoroki wasn't too far behind, actually managing to somehow convince Bakugou to work with him just enough to blast a large portion of the thugs away._

_Mineta, Hagakure, Uraraka, Aoyoma and Ojiro were stuck upon a roof top, doing their best to hold off thugs from getting inside and a quick look at the windows revealed some of their classmates, specifically Mina, Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima in the floors below standing off against what appeared to be Toga and Twice._

_Finally the greenette's eyes shifted to near the observation room closest to him, where he saw Iida and Tokoyami rather finely dancing around one another to use their combined brute force to hold back the villains while not weakening the bird teen with the engine teen's flames at all, Satou and Koda doing their best to help with the more nimble thugs that manages to slip through and they even had a man the boy didn't recognize helping them which he presumed had to be the instructor._

_The wall behind them was destroyed and rubble was spilling out and… holy crap that was a lot of blood on those rocks. His eyes widened before his blood ran cold as he realized something._

_'Wait… where's Jirou?!' His eyes shifted around everyone again only to see no sign of the girl, and what was worse… he realized not a single villain or hero in his sight was bleeding enough to be responsible for the stains down below. 'No! NO NO NO NO!'_

* * *

_Kyoka groaned, body aching as the world darkened around her. She vaguely registered the sound of fighting and footsteps approaching but she didn't turn to look._

_She couldn't. The words excruciating pain didn't come close to doing justice to how bad she hurt. Her limbs bent at awkward angles, in fact she was pretty sure at least one was missing and there was massive hole right where her stomach should be._

_It was a miracle she survived this long at all. A horrible, torturous miracle._

_"JIROU! NO!" _

_Was that Midoriya? A green flash appeared and she very barely shifted her eyes to see the greenette there, eyes wide with horror and starting to fill with tears. "Mi…dori…."_

_"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry." He said, dropping beside her and inspecting her wound. His eyes flashed with a rare anger for just a moment. "Who did this to you?!"_

_"No…Mu…."_

_It was true. The villain had shown up out of nowhere in the room, and before anyone knew what was happening people were disappearing left and right. She'd been one of the last left and instead of teleporting her…_

_"Nomu. Leave a message." _

_He'd left one alright, rushing the girl and tearing her apart in a single blow. The same time she had been smashed into the wall behind her, causing It to blow out and everyone left to have to run and dodge._

_They didn't come back once they got outside, they probably thought she had been launched much further through the smoke but Nomu's grip had held before he was teleported away and she was left to die a slow painful death by her lonesome._

_"It will be okay, it will be okay! I'll get someone, I can try to get Recovery-"_

_'No…. he can't leave!'_

_"Izu…ku…" Kyoka hacked out, feeling her grip on life beginning to fade and instantly pulling his attention with his name. With her last conscious thoughts she understood a few simple, important details. _

_One: If Izuku left the battlefield, they were fucked. It had taken everything a weakened All Might had to put down an easier Nomu, and the only person with an even comparable level of power was the greenette._

_Two: Even if he stayed they needed a power boost for him and as good a one as they could get._

_Three: If Izuku stayed to fight, she was dead. If Izuku left to save her, everyone else might be. That wasn't a hard choice for her._

_And finally, four: Izuku was missing key details about the classes guest instructor, due to the fact he hadn't been around. Which meant, if she just tweaked the truth a tiny bit…._

_With all that in mind, she formulated a simple plan._

_"Get… Yuichi…" She wheezed out, and not missing his confused look she explained what she could as fast as she could. "Instru…ctor…. Has a quirk… use it on…. Both of us…"_

_"Wi-will it save you?" The greenette asked worried, and she looked him in the eye with her own dying ones. Those kind emerald orbs that always shone with compassion, on a boy who even despite them not being all that acquainted had never been anything but polite and nice to her._

_And she lied through her teeth._

_"Yes…."_

_That was all the greenette needed to hear, placing a gentle comforting hand on her head for just a moment in an attempt to reassure her before bursting off at speeds even Iida would struggle to keep pace with._

_He was a man on a mission._

_It didn't take long at all for her to feel the world slip from her weakened grasp. The last thing she remembered seeing as her heart finally slowed and reality disappeared was Izuku running back in with the man._

* * *

_"No! __**JIROU!**__" Izuku screamed, dropping beside her in an instant and grabbing her hand. "No please, come on! Stay awake, it's me! I'm here!"_

_"Keep holding her hand, like that!" Yuichi instructed. He was an older man dressed up in a fine black suit with blue tie and he had greying hair with sideburns. "She definitely asked for this? I won't use my quirk without the consent of those involved."_

_"I promise! She sent me to get you specifically!" The greenette explained through his panic, and the teacher nodded before placing both his hands out._

_"She's a brave girl then. I'm sorry for your loss." He said with a heavy tone, as his hands began to glow red._

_Izuku's body and the girl's both began to glow a similar red colour as the boy's eyes went wide. "Wait, what do you mean loss-"_

_BWOOOSH!_

_An explosion of light filled the room, and after a moment it dissipated to reveal Izuku standing tall. His body crackled with green energy and he looked down at himself._

_He was… stronger, yet lighter. Lithe, and powerful at the same time. He felt the well of energy hidden just beneath the surface of his body crackle in response to whatever just happened and he just knew he could handle way more of One for All now._

_Then his senses came back to him as he realized Jirou's body was completely missing._

_"What…" his eyes began to burn with a fiery fury and passion and his gaze turned to Yuichi. "Wait, what the crap just happened?! Where's Jirou?!"_

_"You… don't know?" He asked, eyes going wide. Then he looked down with a frown. "What did the girl tell you?"_

_"That If you used your quirk she would be saved! So where is she?" he demanded, patience quickly wearing thin. Which was odd really, he never normally snapped this quick. Then again, given the stress of the situation._

_"I'm sorry, but she lied to you." Yuichi said silently, looking up. Izuku's throat went dry and his mind went blank. "My quirk is the ability to essentially fuse people together. It essentially erases the weaker of the two involved however, leaving only traces of their personality and all of their physical abilities to the stronger of the two."_

_"W-what?..."_

_"That is why I asked if she had consented to this. I thought she had explained this to you, why I rarely do it outside of extreme circumstances like these." The man explained, before rubbing his face in frustration. "I am sorry… but as far as I am aware, she is gone for good."_

_"What…" A million emotions ran through the greenette's mind that he couldn't process, and he ended up settling on the strongest of them all, as red lines started to surround his body and vibrant green lightning burst off of him as he began to bolt away. "__**WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF YOU THEN!?"**_

_Rage. Unbridled, blinding rage coursed through his body as he tore through the city, smacking thugs away from his friends as he quickly closed in near the centre. Not a single one stood up for more than a moment to his new strength even at the measly five percent he was using._

_As he appeared, he heard various cries of surprise and relief when his classmates saw him but he didn't stick around for long any time._

_There was only two people he cared about getting to right now. Nomu, and Shigaraki._

_In what seemed like no time at all, he soon dropped in front of the conflict between Aizawa and the teleporter causing everyone to shout in surprise. Their shock at his sudden arrival only increased when he was in front of the teleport in less than a second, a harsh blow to the stomach knocking him out before he had the chance to run._

_"two percent." He said aloud, to no one in particular as he mentally measured the new strength of his attacks._

_"Midoriya!?" Aizawa asked in shock, before glaring. "Get out here, prob-"_

_He suddenly stopped when the greenette looked at him with a simple glare, that seemed to freeze his soul. It was a look that had never been on his face before, and one that never should have been no matter what. A look of endless anger that would petrify the bravest of men._

_It was a look that quickly left a gripping terror in Aizawa heart, because what the hell could possibly cause a look like that on someone like Izuku?!_

_"Well, that's disappointing." Shigaraki sighed at his fallen comrade, before looking up with a horrible cruel grin, scratching at his neck. "My, Izuku, you look so murderous today. I'm sure Toga will be pleased."_

_"Fuck you." Izuku said without hesitation, surprising everyone with his unexpected crudeness. _

_"Hmph, someone has been hanging around that Bakugou brat too much." Dabi sighed, lifting up his hands ready to fry them._

_If Izuku said he didn't want to rip the people in front of him to shreds, he'd be lying. Never in his life had he felt anger like this, probably because never before had he lost someone to a villain or had the power to fight back but now…_

_Now it was taking all his willpower to root himself in place, to remind himself no matter how much he wanted to give his new power a test drive on the villains, he had to figure out what the hell was going on first._

_"….Why is Nomu back?" He asked simply, eyes wandering briefly to the monster. "I thought he was dealt with."_

_"Ha. It would appear someone seemed to think his deactivated state meant he didn't need much security, even after his brawl with the symbol of peace." Shigaraki offered up, and Midoriya sighed. The blue haired maniac gestured to his fallen new comrade. "It wasn't hard for our friend Vanish here to get him out. Well done on defeating him by the way, clearly you are starting to become more capable than the ones teaching you. Still, can't have you getting to good, so I think I'll let Nomu finally get you off my back for good."_

_"Speaking of your friend, why get him to grab Nomu but not Kurogiri? Even if he was a replacement why wouldn't you want multiple teleporters?" He asked raising a brow, and when he the villain just let out an angry grunt the answer hit him naturally. "You don't know where he is, do you?"_

_"You are annoyingly perceptive, you know that? Kurogiri got locked out our party so we're making due."_

_"Midoriya…" Aizawa said warningly, and the greenette grit his teeth, before moving into a fighting stance. Vaguely the greenette registered some of his classmates closing in, including pretty much all of the girls, Kaminari, Todoroki and Bakugou._

_ He looked straight into the maniac's eyes, into those hate filled wells of insanity and he got ready to ask his only other question._

_"You killed someone already." Izuku said simply, doing his best to ignore the horrified gasps that escaped his classmates. "She wasn't even given a chance to fight for her life because of your cowardly actions. She may not have been close to me or anything, but even despite that I considered her a friend."_

_"Ugh, sentimental much?" Mr. Compress asked from in amongst them and Midoriya's already angry eyes flared to life with a fire that actually caused many of the villains to take just a single step back from how intense it was._

_"She had purple hair, and could user her mutated earlobes like weapons." He described Kyoka simply, the barest description he could give of her. He felt so guilty deep down when he heard a muffled scream from Kaminari, who was being held back by an equally horrified Momo. "What was her name?"_

_Shigaraki scoffed, the only one either too stupid or too arrogant to see the situation he was in with Izuku._

_"why should I care-"_

_"WHAT WAS HER NAME YOU BASTARD?!" Izuku screamed, ground cracking beneath him as the crackles of energy, causing many to let out frightened shouts at his sudden rage._

_"….I don't know." He shrugged nonchalantly. It didn't matter to him._

_It was the last mistake he made before Izuku finally launched into action, appearing before him in the blink of an eye and throwing a punch._

_"NOMU!"_

_The bird creature got in the way just in time as a massive gust of wind kicked up from hitting the creature square in the stomach where it's new metal plate was. The ground and buildings around them cracked and everyone was blown away by the sheer power in the strike._

_That metal plate shattered instantly, much to everyone's surprise as it fell away, leaving a stronger Nomu on his own merits to face off against this suddenly more powerful Midoriya._

_The greenette's eyes looked up, just as he prepared himself to do this and he let out his loudest cry yet._

_"__**HER NAME WAS JIROU!"**_

_As he screamed that, his arms grabbed the creature by the legs and picked it up, spinning it around and launching it down the street to everyone's surprise. _

_"Nomu! Kill him!" Shigaraki called out angrily, and the monster came rushing back after a moment gunning for the greenette who just glared the monster down, before letting out another cry._

_"__**THIRTY PERCENT FULL COWLING!**__"_

_The monster's fist came down in rapid succession, but every single one was almost effortlessly dodged by the greenette. He may not have had the full strength of One for All like All Might did but his much lighter body and increased capabilities thanks to Jirou's decision left him much faster than Nomu could hope to compare to._

_The greenette's own strikes back, though much rarer due to being on the defensive, they were the very definition of cataclysmic. His increased strength beyond what he'd ever had before, higher capacity and want to practically decimate the monster before him made sure that even the smallest punches were kicking up tremors._

_His punches were much more focused than the monster as well. Even in his rage-filled state he wasn't an idiot, he knew he couldn't just randomly hit the monster and win with his power._

_Fortunately, he had a LONG time to think about how to combat Nomu with his lesser power, and though he'd come up with an answer many a time, he'd often found he didn't think he could go through with it, because it would involve ending the monster's life. Even in what must have been a hellish existence for it, he didn't ever think he could bring himself to the point of ending a life._

_Now… now he had no such issue doing as much. He refused to lose someone else, no matter what that meant. Another fist came down in an attempt to squash him and he dodged before jumping on top of the monster and getting his legs around its neck, unleashing a flurry of blows into its exposed brain._

_It was something he had realized two days after his encounter with Stain, the Nomu always had their brain exposed. Soon after he'd realized that in all the ways the original had been damaged before All Might defeated it for good, it's brain never once was destroyed._

_That combined with the realization that the villains must have had some back up plan for if a Nomu fell out of their control lead him to a simple conclusion: Their brains were exposed in case the villains needed a kill switch._

_It let out a shriek of pain at the never-ending blow before managing to throw him off, causing him to have to flip and land on his feet, barely dodging another punch that tried to strike him in retaliation._

_'Crap, as long as he can focus on me getting the finishing blow isn't going to happen. Need to distract him long enough to get a good strike in.'_

_His eyes shifted back to the city, and he saw the perfect opportunity. He dodged another fist and turned, bolting near to the end of the street where a few cars where spread about. Cars no one actually owned, and that could be destroyed free of consequence right now._

_He jumped onto the hood of one and waited as the monster descended upon him. He knew he could handle practically double the amount of One for All he could before constantly without breaking, but there was a second level to his quirk. _

_Those brief few second his limbs could handle being pushed far beyond their usual limit without breaking. He needed the perfect opportunity to utilize it though, knowing he only had one shot at it._

_'Wait for it…'_

_The monster throw a punch as he got close enough, and his strike cane to mere inches away from the greenette's face before he finally reacted, bolting up in a flash of lightning towards the sky._

_Nomu's strike destroyed the car, causing it to explode into a fireball which worked out perfectly for the greenette as the smoke screen and fire distracted it giving Midoriya the chance to jump on top of it in the confusion._

_'This is for what you did to Jirou!'_

_"__**FIFTY PERCENT DOUBLE DETROIT SMASH!"**_

_As he landed, his right hand came down first, crashing violently into the monster's brain and causing an explosion of wind and power that caused the windows all around them to shatter and the ground to start to cave._

_Of course, the second strike a moment later, with all the same power now in his other arm combining with the still barely present impact of the first strike ended up compensating for the lack of proper one hundred percent strike and obliterated the creatures head, blood spraying everywhere in the process and the ground around him falling away._

_He saw rubble falling and quickly went back to his thirty percent full cowling, weaving around the debris and destruction and in no time at all coming back to where the villains had been gathered._

_Everyone still standing, meaning the usual League of Villain members, Aizawa, Yuichi and all of the boy's classmates all had made it to this one spot._

_And regardless of what side they were on, they were all looking at the greenette with looks of horror, from the display of total power and domination he'd just put on._

_"WHAT THE FUCK, DEKU?!" Bakugou screamed, eyes filled with confusion and anger amidst even his own horror._

_"You… You…" Shigaraki muttered, hands shaking in anger. He began to lean forward, as if ready to strike and the league quickly followed suite knowing they didn't have a choice._

_"Don't." Midoriya warned simply, with a glare. They were stupid enough not to listen._

_Shigaraki moved first, in an attempt at disintegrating the child only to find him gone. Midoriya didn't strike him immediately however, he wanted to save him until last._

_Dabi moved next, trying to flay the teenager alive. Once the fire disappeared however, it revealed that Midoriya had escaped long before it hit him and a quickly look around revealed him next to Mr. Compress, who he kicked straight into the fire villain, knocking them both out in the process._

_Spinner and Toga both came slicing at him next, swords and knives in hand. Izuku grabbed both without a second thought and shattered them in his grasp, ignoring the blood dripping from his hands because of the move._

_A second later and two swift strikes to the back of their necks had them down and out. Only two villains left, and Twice to his credit seemed to understand he was screwed even as he threw as many desperate clones as he could at the greenette._

_They all dogpiled him, and for a moment calm enveloped them as it seemed somehow they held the boy down. That was until a very sudden strike hit the real twice in the stomach and winded him, bringing him to the ground._

_"You… YOU DAMN BRAT!" Shigaraki screamed, and Izuku's glare hardened as he launched himself at the leader, throwing his fist forward._

_Before it could strike, the man disappeared, and Izuku hit nothing, sending a pointless wave of destruction into the city. He hadn't been holding back on that last punch._

_He turned to see the only villain left around was the new teleporter who lifted his head up with a grin. Before he could teleport himself, a strike from a pole knocked him out, Yaoyorouzu managing to stop at least one of the villains escaping._

_And everything went quiet. No one had anything to say as Midoriya's power fell away and finally…_

_Finally the rage subsided, nothing around to hold his attention to it any more. And it finally hit him, properly and truly hit him._

_One of his friends was dead, and so the tears began to flow._

_A hand landed on his back, but he never knew who. He just kind of stopped responding to the world at that point, and he didn't come back to it until much later._

* * *

_The morning of Jirou's funeral_

_After the attack, and the aftermath was revealed to everyone, the mood around the school dropped in the blink of an eye. Even students from other classes seemed solemn wherever they went and the members of class 1-A…._

_They were barely getting by. Half the desks were destroyed, mainly by Bakugou and Ashido when they had their inevitable breakdowns of anger, the blonde usually running off on his own and the pink skinned girl ending up in a fit of tears._

_Everyone else rarely smiled, and it would fade just as fast if they did smile, feeling like they were betraying the girl's memory. Pretty much all the girls ended up crying to themselves and others eventually and most of the boys were locked almost constantly in sparring matches to get out their emotions in a less destructive way then Ashido and Bakugou's methods._

_The three worst affected though were undoubtedly Kaminari, Momo and Izuku. The former two had been close friends with the girl, a natural result of the events at the USJ bringing them together._

_Despite all the teasing and stabs the purple haired girl used to take at the electricity boy, they clearly had a fondness for one another and were closer than she would let on._

_As for Momo… it was a tragedy to be sure. It wasn't exactly a secret the older girl had been having some confused feelings over her shorter friend for a while, but they had all found out the girl had been planning to deal with it after school the day of the villain attack. She had been one of the first breakdowns and no one could forget one of her most heart breaking wails that day, lamenting that even being rejected would have at least had more closure than what she was left with._

_Finally… Izuku._

_It had taken a while for his friends to come back to him, mainly on the orders of Aizawa because of how much raw emotion he'd gone through during the attack. He was left alone for a while to sit and think and just process all his emotions, which mostly involved trying not to breakdown crying again._

_Once his friends were allowed to see him again, as he was released from the infirmary, he worried about how his classmates would react to him. Not in terms of his new power or his snap back then, he knew they would have gotten over that._

_But when he'd walked into the classroom, he'd not been able to meet anyone's eyes as he waited to be accused of being the reason Jirou was gone. He knew it, if he hadn't of gotten Yuichi, if he'd just left to get recovery girl straight away or better yet if he had the foresight to bring the nurse with him with some supplies she might have just barely survived and to be told he didn't deserve to feel so much sadness and anger over the girl's death, because they hadn't even been close._

_Instead however, they all just welcomed him back solemnly and left him to his own devices for the most part. They didn't seem to share the idea he was to blame, and even seemed to understand why he was one of the most emotional of those affected._

_It was something he always forgot about 1-A, they weren't like old classes he knew. They were understanding, caring and compassionate. They cared about one another and perhaps now more than ever they'd need to rely on their bonds they'd made with each other._

_Later that same day, Midoriya finally found out what his teachers stances were on his actions. They recognised it as a traumatic situation that pushed him over the edge and they acknowledged that they didn't have the luxury of being picky with a creature like Nomu._

_Due to technicalities, there was no law broken by the boy's actions in the situation he was in and with a lot of internal debate, they had decided to let it go but remind the boy to always try to avoid such actions in the future._

_To his surprise, All Might had been one of the few people who had actually thought it a good thing the Nomu had come to an end and when pressed on it, all he would give up is that he felt sorry for it._

_The next few days passed by, as news broke to the public about the attack and the death. Naturally, U.A. came under more fire than It ever had before and there were parents all around demanding answers and threatening to pull their kids from the program._

_Izuku had texted his mom ahead of time, telling her only part of the news and simple message. A message telling her that even is she wanted to take him out, to leave it for now because the boy needed to deal with something at the school himself first. _

_After all, if he ended up pulled up now then he'd never forgive himself especially after Jirou's sacrifice. The girl's parents of course were heartbroken, and the most vocal in their anger against U.A._

_The school were the one who arranged her funeral ultimately, holding it on school grounds so everyone who knew Kyoka could attend._

_Izuku had done everything in his power to prepare for that day. To show her all the respect she deserved. He'd forgone his exercises, he'd spent practically all his money on obtaining a decent suit and he'd left the tie behind so even the terrible knot he usually tied wouldn't come across as insulting._

_But… that was all physically preparation. He simply couldn't prepare for it emotionally, no matter what he did. _

_He'd walked in step with his classmates. Uraraka holding onto him with tears in her eyes and Iida walking solemnly beside him. They all walked in three's, Momo, Kaminari and Mina at the front of them all._

_Once they had all gotten outside, they had split up walking to each of their assigned seats in the rows of twenty. The girl's parents and rest of her family were sitting in the first two rows, then class 1-A took up the next one. Well most of 1-A, where Izuku would have been sitting was instead taken up Aizawa and the rest of the teachers who had taught her sat in the next row. The next two rows were more sporadically filled with students from other classes who knew the girl in passing._

_Finally, all on his own in the final row is where Izuku sat. He had gone out his way to make sure he was put no closer, under any circumstances._

_Because he didn't deserve to be. Hell, he didn't even deserve to be at her funeral when he was the reason she was gone. The reason why the casket ahead of them was empty._

_Why her parents couldn't bury their own daughter._

_His fists had clenched as thoughts like those swirled through his mind, reminding him of everything that had happened._

_The pressure and guilty and _pain _had continued to build without end as the service went on. As people said their goodbyes, as the wind began to pick up and as it all began to sink in once more it hit him for the hundredth time._

_Kyoka Jirou is gone, and it's all your fault._

_And this time, he couldn't just hold himself down as his breathing hitched and the tears began to flow. He stood up silently, as the current speakers back was turned and everyone was to pre-occupied to see him_

_And he ran, utilizing his quirk to get back to the dorms without anyone even knowing he'd disappeared because he couldn't take. it. Anymore._

_He'd slammed the front door behind him, ending up destroying them in the process not that he cared as he jumped whole flights of stairs and burst into his room, collapsing onto the floor with a single question as he gripped at the carpet, body shuddering._

_"Why…"_

"I'm sorry…" Midoriya muttered into the room for what felt like the millionth time, unable to stop himself from uttering the words. It wasn't anything better but he ended up managing to force out something new at the least a moment later this time. "Did I even do…. What you wanted….?"

'**Midoriya.'**

"Did your plan work? I mean I beat the villains but did I got to far?"

'**Midoriya!'**

"I just… I wish you were still here…."

'**GOD DAMMIT, MIDORIYA!'**

"AGGH!" He let out a startled scream, jumping to his feet and looking around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!"

'**It's me, you dolt!'**

That voice…. His eyes widened. 'There's no way.'

'**Yeah there is actually, apparently.**'

"J-Jirou?" He asked in shock, looking around for the girl. "What the?! How? Where are you?!"

'**In your head. I think. I mean I'm seeing through your eyes and hearing through your ears so…**'

"Wait, wait, what?!" He asked, before his eyes shrunk to pinpricks. "Oh god, I'm going insane."

'**No, actually, you aren't.'**

"…Schizophrenic?"

**'No. Although going back to insane you already were that. Anyways, just listen ok!'**

He was incredibly, _incredibly_ confused and worried but he nodded his understanding and sat down on his bed, waiting.

**'I think it's that guy's quirk, you know the one that-**'

"That you sent me after in a trick, when I could have saved you instead?"

**'You couldn't have saved me dude. I was literally missing my stomach. I'm sorry I lied, but I wasn't going to let you waste time when I could save the rest of her friends.**'

"…"

**'Anyways, after I blacked out I stayed out of it for quite a while but I kind of just started seeing stuff yesterday. Then after what I think must have been like two or three hours I began hearing things and realized I was in someone else's body considering I couldn't control anything. Then you looked in the mirror.'**

"Wait so… if you've been in my head that long why didn't you say anything?"

'**I couldn't. literally, I tried and tried but I couldn't say anything until this morning, and by then you kinda went into your breakdown. Gotta tell you, seeing my own funeral was weird and depressing as anything could possibly be.'**

"….So…. What now then?" Midoriya asked, laying back in his bed. He wasn't sure he even actually believed this yet, it was absurd and he might just be suffering some grief born hallucination.

But if this WAS real…. It left a lot of questions.

'**Well, as much as I want to let everyone know I'm ok even if I'm stuck in a boy's head of all places.'** "Hey!" **'I know now isn't the best time for you to go screaming I'm in your head. Probably better to just bring it up with Nezu and Recovery Girl and see what they say first.'**

"That I'm clearly hallucinating from grief? I mean even Yuichi said you'd be gone forever and it's his quirk!"

**'I mean to be fair, you think he'd have many chances to see the long term side effects?'**

"….Touche."

'**Besides even if you were hallucinating, and again you aren't, it wouldn't hurt to let Recovery Girl know so she could help.'**

Izuku let out a sigh. "Life just got way more complicated for me, didn't it?"

'**Hey, at least you still have a body!'**

With the mention of bodies, Midoriya realized something incredibly important as his face began to heat up. "Wait did you see me getting changed!?"

'**Oh. Yep, and I'mma be totally honest, you are packing way more than I expected.'**

"JIROU!"

As his embarrassment hit its peak and he was blessed with the chance to hear her laugh one more time, he didn't realize that for the foreseeable future, this was the kind of interaction he had to look forward to every waking minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku paced nervously in front of the principal's office, nervously trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

'**You know it's going to be harder the longer you put it off.**'

He'd waited an hour out by watching a documentary on heroes so the principal would be back, Jirou remaining quiet throughout so her sudden voice caused the teen to jump in surprise.

"Yeah but what am I supposed to say? It's not exactly easy to explain."

'**I'd just wing it if I were you. What's the worst that could happen?**

"I'm branded delusional and have to be removed from the hero course because I was driven mad with grief." Izuku deadpanned, before his eye twitched at the amused snickering that rang out in his head.

A passing support student looked at him with a confused gaze, before seeming to pick up their pace away from him.

'**Yeah I doubt that's going to be the case. Look, I'm going to be here with you the whole time, seeing as I don't have a choice, so just go in and try. I'll do what I can to help.'**

With a sigh, the greenette turned to the office door and raised his hand nervously.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in." A voice called from inside, sounding dreary. Concerned, Izuku opened the door and walked into the luxurious office, finding the mammal hybrid that was Nezu sat at his desk with a more forlorn expression than usual. "Oh, young Midoriya. It's good to see you, I was worried after I realized you'd disappeared from the… funeral."

"Sorry sir. I felt too guilty and it got me." He admitted, and Nezu sighed with a wave of his paw, as if waving away the issue.

'**Not that you have anything to feel guilty for.**'

"But-"

'**My decision, my actions. Also you said that out loud.**'

"Wait I did-" He looked to the principal, who was now fixing him with an odd stare and flushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Right. Gotta get used to that."

"Mister Midoriya? Is something the matter?"

"Ok this…. This might not be easy to explain so please bear with me?" He asked, and the hybrid creature nodded.

"I promise I shall hold my tongue until you are finished explaining."

"Thank you. Alright, you were already informed how me and Jirou fused on the day of the villain attack?" He checked, getting a nod. "Well, it seems there was a… side effect. It didn't manifest at first I think because my body was still adapting, but I took on a lot more from Jirou than just her physical strength. When I ran out earlier and… broke down I was alone in my room, until a voice started comforting me. When I looked around however, no one was there and then I realized it was in my head. It was Jirou's voice."

"I… that sounds quite like a hallucination." Nezu spoke up immediately, unable to help himself. The greenette made no complaints though, simply nodding.

"That's what I thought, but she's still in here right now and she's insistent it's her. I was just going to write it off as grief but… I know next to nothing about that day's guest instructor's quirk and she did make a good point, that he may not know of the side effect if it took too long to manifest and he rarely uses his quirk."

"I'm not sure how likely that is." Nezu said, voice somewhat unconvinced. Izuku sighed, trying to not let his thoughts show to his new mind roommate, that was if she even could read his thoughts.

"I think it's possible it might also be a result of…. You know what." He said simply, making the principal's eyes widened.

'**Wait, a result of what? Midoriya?**'

"I uh… I'll explain later if I really have to." He said quietly to himself, and Nezu seemed to understand he was talking to Jirou now. "It's personal, put it that way."

'**Well, fine I guess.'**

"That does sound a tad more likely." The hybrid mammal interrupted, pulling the attention back to him. "I suppose there is one simple way to test this, you were out of commission after your first hero class, correct?"

"Yes sir, I was in the infirmary for the rest of the day." Izuku nodded, and Nezu smiled, somewhat tiredly.

"Young miss Jirou paid me a visit that day, for an issue I'm sure she can recall. If she really is in your head, I'd like for her to tell you what we discussed, as close to our actual conversation as possible. If you tell me what we discussed correctly then there shouldn't be a doubt about this."

"Alright sir." The greenette nodded, before leaning back with a sigh. "You got that, Jirou?"

'**Yeah dude. Just give me a second.'**

"When you're ready." The boy sighed, tapping his arm chair. It took a moment, but the girl came back soon enough with the answer.

'**Alright so we had our first English class that day as well. My quirk made me pretty susceptible to sound and he is loud as hell. Side note, it's weird how quiet everything is through your ears now. Anyways, I went to Nezu to ask for him to ask Present Mic to either tone it down or find a way to help with the noise. Nezu said he'd have my desk supplied with specialized earplugs so I could still hear without it being overwhelming.'**

Izuku relayed all this back to the principal, along with a thanks from the girl and the mammal's eyes widened as the situation truly settled in.

"Well, then this is quite the issue…" He sighed, before reaching for a book. "I'll have to consult mister Yuichi about this as soon as possible. As well as a few doctors."

"Um sir… What about us?" Izuku asked, crossing his arms. "What should we do? Especially with…. You know?"

"Well-"

'**Ok, I get that it's a secret but if you keep talking about it this way your just gonna get on my nerves with wanting to know.'**

"Sorry Jirou, but it's important!" He said quickly, before flushing as he realized he'd just interrupted the principal. "Sorry…"

"It's alright, I can't know when she is talking to you after all. Now, I would personally recommend keeping this a secret for the mean time." He said, pushing out of his seat. "I'll inform Aizawa, Recovery Girl and All Might. Everyone else though, it would perhaps be better to let them deal with their grief first before dropping this on them."

**'yeah I gotta agree with the principal on this one. As much as I want to talk to everyone, better let this pass first.'**

"As for… you know what. I think there will be no hiding it, but I shall contact Toshinori myself and have that discussion for you, and let you know what his answer is." He said and Izuku nodded his thanks. "For now, I believe it might be for the best if you return to the dorms, you're sudden disappearance had many of your classmates worried."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." The greenette said, standing up and heading for the door.

"I'll make an appointment for you with Recovery Girl tomorrow, I have a feeling we will want to see if there are any other side effects."

With that, Izuku nodded his thanks, closing the door behind him and continuing on his way to the dorms.

'**See, that wasn't so bad, was it dude?'**

"I guess not. I- Huh…"

**'What?**'

"I just realized when we get back, I'd normally watch a certain show before falling asleep. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to though, and it's not fair if you don't have a choice. What do you want to do?

**'Oh. Dude, it's your body, you don't need to give up anything or that.'**

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get this to still be a decent situation for you." Izuku frowned, walking out into the cold air and purposefully keeping his eyes away from the funeral arrangement. "Come on, what do you usually do before you go to sleep?"

'**Listen to my favourite band. We can just watch your show though dude.'**

"It's fine, Jirou, really. I-"

'**Ok enough, this is going nowhere fast clearly.**' The girl let out a long sigh that reverberated in the teen's head. '**We'll flip a coin or something, ok?'**

"….I still think you should get to do what you want to do…" He muttered quietly, coming up to the building. Before he could get a reply from the girl, a sobbing noise caught his attention. "Huh?"

'**That sounds like…YAOMOMO! Midoriya, you better go see what's up right now!'** Kyoka demanded, and the greenette nodded as he hurried around the corner to see the taller girl in what was a rather heart-breaking scene.

The tall teen was sat crumpled on the ground, arms holding her long legs tight to her chest as she let out heart-wrenching sobs, normally pristine hair frazzled. She was still in her funeral outfit and in front of her…

There were polaroid photographs of her and Jirou hanging out together.

'**Oh Momo…**'

Before Izuku could make his presence known, the wind picked up and the photos began to blow away, making the creation teen's eyes go wide. "AH! NO NO N-"

"2% full cowling!" The One for All wielder called, body lighting up with green sparks as he launched forward, quickly grabbing each photo and putting them into a stack in his hands. Once he had them all, his power died down and he made his way over to Yaoyorouzu nervously, holding them out. "H-here…"

"Thank you…" She said quietly, taking them and holding them closer to her.

'What do I say now?! I've never had to comfort Yaoyorouzu before…'

'**Start by just finding out what's wrong, even we can guess what it is.'**

"You ok?" Izuku asked dumbly, before flinching and sitting down at her side. "Sorry, dumb question…"

"It's f-fine. I'm…" she didn't finish, waving her free hand about and making the greenette sigh. "I miss h-her."

'**I miss you too.'**

"I think she misses you too." Izuku said, a part of him unable to help but feel happy Jirou was stuck in his head at this particular moment.

'**Midoriya, do you trust me?**'

'Yeah, I guess? Why?'

**'Hug her.**'

His face turned red, but Momo was too distracting looking over her photos to notice.

'W-what?!'

'**Look, I've had to comfort her before, it helps ok? I'll guide you through this.'**

With a small sigh, nearly inaudible, he hesitantly lifted his arms and put them around the taller teen's neck. She froze for a moment in surprise… then she grabbed hold of him tight.

"W-why?..."

"Huh?"

"Why did it h-have to be K-Kyoka…"

'**Her upper back, just rub small circles into it, ok? It sounds weird but it helps her calm down.'**

Face somehow managing to heat up even further he did as his new mind roommate said, slowly but surely doing his best to help his taller classmate.

"I don't know…" Izuku sighed, grip tightening. "But I don't think this is what she'd want, everyone crying and depressed.'

"I mean… w-what WOULD she say t-though? I'd give so much to know, to… to hear her v-voice again." The girl cried, making Izuku flinched. It felt unfair he got that and she didn't.

**'What I'd say is that you're too pretty to be crying like this. What I'd say is I want you to do everything you can to keep trying to be a hero, because that's what I want to see. And to make sure Denki still gets his comeuppance now that I can't give it myself.**"

Izuku couldn't help but smile, pulling away from the raven haired teen for a moment with his face still bright red. "I know I didn't know her as well as you, but at a guess? 'Keep Kaminari in line and just do your best.'"

Momo blinked for a moment, before a small wobbly smile came onto her face. "That d-does sound like her. I'm… I'm glad it was y-you."

The One for All wielder titled his head to the side, confused. "Me?"

"I m-mean when she…" Her smiled roped and she flinched, Izuku taking a tight grip on her wrist while patiently waiting for her to continue. "You were with her, and I'm just glad she wasn't a-alone in the end. I wish I could have been there but e-even if you two weren't close, you were at least sort of… of friends. Better than nothing, right?"

"O-oh… huh." The greenette frowned, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm glad you think that. Honestly I though… I thought you and Kaminari and that… I thought you were all going to be mad at me."

"Mad?"

"Yeah, I mean… it's my fault isn't it? She disappeared without a trace because-

'**For the tenth time, it wasn't your fault!'**

"It wasn't your fault!" Momo echoed with a small gasp, pulling him back into an embrace which he didn't fight.

'**Thanks Momo. You tell this idiot-**'

'Hey!'

'**-that it was my fault!'**

"It was my fault if anything…"

'**DAMMIT!'**

"Yaoyorouzu?" Izuku questioned quietly, going back to rubbing circles into her back.

"I should have been more aware. I should have made a shield to save her or just-"

"Stop that." The greenette said immediately, frowning. "There was literally no way you could have known what was coming. It's not your fault someone else planned something you had no idea about-2

His eyes widened.

'**About time, you hypocrite.' **Jirou's voice said, though it sounded more amused than anything else.

"Let's keep the blame where it really belongs… Shigaraki." Izuku said simply, helping the taller girl to her feet as he stood up as well, backing away. "And I promise you one thing now, whether I was close to Jirou or not, I won't let him get away with what he did."

"P-please don't get y-yourself killed as well." The creation girl sighed, but with a small smile Izuku returned with a bigger one.

"See? I think that's what she'd really want. One big smile, her friends still safe and alive. That's why she did what she did, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "Then on the count of three, two big smiles from both of us for her."

"R-right…"

"One. Two. Three!"

With that, they shared one two big bright smiles as best they could.

'**Oh god dammit you dorks…. Thank you.'**

"See, there we go." Izuku said simply, own smile turning to something more small and normal.

"T-thank you." The creation teen said, looking away. "You didn't need to…"

"Hey, what kind of hero leaves someone who's clearly upset?" The smaller teen asked, glad to see he'd helped if even temporarily.

"I um…. How did you know by the way?"

"Huh?"

"My back." Momo elaborated. "Kyoka would always rub my back to help me feel better, and you did the same just now…"

Thinking quick for an excuse, he gave her a nervous smile.

"Instinct? I think a small part of me kinda just knew because… you know." He said, and the girl nodded in understanding.

"I suppose that makes sense. T-thank you either way. I… don't really have anyone I usually go to, now that Kyoka is gone…" She said with a sigh, and Izuku's heart ached at the pain laced in that statement.

'**You know she does because if you don't help her you will regret it, Midoriya!'**

"I was going to!" he said aloud, getting an odd look from the taller teen and making him blush. "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant to say…. I'll be here if you ever need someone, I know we aren't that close either but… we are friends still, right?"

"You're too kind." The raven haired teen said with a sigh, nodding. "Thank you, though for now… I think I just want to retire to my bed."

"I get that. I hope it helps."

"Me too…"

With that, the teen walked off, leaving Izuku on his own.

'**Nice save.**'

"Well, I wouldn't have had to make it if you didn't shout in my ear but nor problem." He said with a small smirk, walking towards the entrance.

'**Did… did you just sass? What is this odd feeling? Pride?!'**

"Oh ha ha. I'm just tired is all." He waved away, not noticing the odd look he was getting from Ojiro for talking to himself.

'**Alright then I guess. Oh, can we visit Denki by the way? After Momo…**'

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

With that, he skipped his floor and went to the one the blonde boy resided on, walking out into the hall and heading for his room, knocking on the door.

It opened after a moment and the electric producing teen showed up, with a smile more fake than a politicians promise. His eyes were puffy, clearly having been crying earlier.

"Oh, hey Midoriya." Kaminari greeted, trying far to hard to sound cheerful. "Something up?"

'**The sky.'**

"The sky-" His eyes widened. 'Whoops.'

"That sounds like a Jirou answer." Denki said with a sad smile, looking down.

'**You have no Idea**'

"You have no idea-"

'Stop it!'

'**Stop it!'**

'No, you stop it!

'**No, you stop it!**'

"Uh, Midori?" The blonde asked with a tilted head.

"Sorry, just… anyways, I wanted to check how you were?" he asked, pushing the topic to the side and trying to ignore the small amused laughter in the back of his mind that sounded a lot like a certain purple haired teen. "It was a rough day for us all, and I know you two were close…"

"I mean… It fucking sucks." Kaminari bit out, grip on his door tightening and walking back into his room. It was a mess, clearly he hadn't bothered to clean since the villain attack. "If it weren't for that stupid league of assholes-

'**New name for LOV acquired!**'

'Jirou!'

'**What? They are!'**

'I'm trying to listen.'

"-We'd be playing like just some random game right now or something. This was the day we'd hang out, just watch videos or play games for a few hours. I had a new one I was so excited to show her." As he said this, he pulled out a game case and showed it to the greenette. it was clearly a fighting game of some type, and it seemed to be based on musical bands for some reason. "I thought she'd get a kick out of it."

"I…" he frowned, before looking up. "I'm sure she would have loved it."

'**I mean, fighting games are kinda eh but looks interesting. More into rhythm games.'**

"Yeah. Multiplayer only so…. That sucks. Not as much as the fact she isn't here but it's like… there's so much I didn't even realize how much I enjoyed and will never get to do again." The blonde vented pacing. "I'm scared to sleep, I keep having these dreams about the attack and….'

'Do- Do I hug him as well?'

'**Ok that one's your call but damn… I mean I miss hanging out with him as well but I didn't realize it would be this bad.'**

"Then there's my dad as well!" The electricity teen let slip, before his eyes suddenly went wide with seemingly fear and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

'**Oh shit I forgot about that!'**

"Uh, what's wrong with your dad?" Izuku asked confused, and his classmate tried to wave it away quickly.

"N-nothing! Just, he… will be sad as well?"

Yeah. That was a lie. An obvious one at that.

'Jirou? A little enlighten please?'

'**Ok, Midoriya, you know how you had that whole thing in the principal's office about whatever your secret it? This is mine, if he doesn't want to tell you…"**

'…fair enough.' he sighed, before looking down and noting the console on the floor. Wordlessly, he took a seat on the floor and turned it on, before holding the controller up to Denki who looked confused. "I know it's not the same, but if you can't sleep anyways… no harm in playing a few games together, right?"

"…You're too good for this world, dude." The blonde said, making the greenette blush in confusion as his electricity producing friend took a seat beside him with the game. "I guess a few rounds couldn't hurt."

Soon enough however, a few rounds would turn into a few hundred.

A few hundred would turn into a few thousand and they'd spend most of the night locked in a competition, Izuku doing his best to keep Denki distracted and at the very least, somewhat happy.

Even if Jirou had a tendency to shout instructions in izuku's ear and cause him to make mistakes, not that he really minded.

Before any of that though as the game booted up, she'd had one thing to say.

'**I guess we figured out what we're doing for tonight at least.'**

He couldn't help but smile at that.

'Yeah, I guess we have.'


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku couldn't help but smile as he walked through the dark halls of the dormitory, feeling better about the day with how he'd managed to help Kaminari and Yaoyorouzu at least a little.

Not to mention he'd beaten the electricity producing teen in that final round like a champion. His gaze turned to the windows showing the yard outside, his reflection beaming back at him.

'**…It's nice to see your real smile.**' Jirou's voice suddenly rang out, making the greenette jump for a moment before he took a deep breath, ignoring the giggling in his ear at his expense.

"W-What do you mean my 'real' smile?" he asked out of curiosity, raising a brow as he began to make his way down the stairs. "I smile all the time!"

'**Well yeah but it's always this shaky, wobbly nervous grin that looks ready to drop at any moment. It's just… when you aren't worried and just smile normal, it's nice is all…. Sorry, that was stupid, forget I said anything.**'

"N-No, no! I uh… thank you Jirou." He said, face heating up a little at the seeming compliment. "I… liked your smile too?"

'**Confident on that one?'** Jirou asked with a teasing hint of amusement but if Izuku didn't know better, he could have sworn she also sounded slightly flustered.

"….Yeah, I am." Izuku said with more conviction even as his face started to colour in red. He was awkward as hell but he could give at least one compliment, especially as repayment right? "Y-You didn't smile that much, at least from what I saw so the few smiles we did get to see were always amazing."

'….**J-Jeez dude, when did ****_you _****get so bold?**´ His headmate teased though clearly he'd managed to fluster her more, a surprising turn of events to them both.

"I just… f-felt like being honest." The greenette almost squeaked, surprising himself with his response. "Plus… it's easier to c-compliment someone when you don't have to stare them in the eye a-and worry about them hitting you cause you m-messed up without realizing."

'…**Has that happened to you before?**' Jirou asked, suddenly sound a little more… miffed, leaving Izuku worried he'd just offended her exactly like how he'd described.

"Yes. Sorry, i-"

'**Stop apologizing, I just… something just clicked for me is all.**' Jirou explained whole Izuku closed his door behind him and took a seat on his bed. '**Midoriya, you know the class calls you the resident 'cinnamon roll' right?**'

"E-eh?!"

'**Ok clearly not, but we do. Because, and I'm quoting Hagakure here so don't let this go to your head, 'He's a total sweetheart.'**' The 'dead' girl laughed as Izuku flushed, fiddling with is bed cover (All Might themed of course). Despite himself though, he quickly came back with a retort.

"But if you say it, it _has _to go to my head, you're literally in it after all." He pointed out with a small chuckle.

'**Were you always this much of a smart ass or is that just my wonderful personality shining through with the fusion?**'

"I… huh." Izuku's eyed widened slightly. "Didn't even think of that. What's that got to do with what I said though?"

'**Right, it's just… You couldn't come up with an offensive 'compliment' if you tried dude. So it's just got me wondering why on earth they'd hit you over it.'**

"Uh… I'd, um… rather not talk about it? At least for now?" The greenette's voice gave away his discomfort and it seemed that was enough for Jirou to drop it.

**'Alright, alright. It's your business, just got me curious is all. Anyways, we gotta share a body now and it's late, so you better get some decent sleep in.'**

"Yes, Mom." He laughed, before his smile dropped as a realization set in. "Uh… can, can you like _not_ see through me while I'm changing or…?"

'**Not as far as I know.'**

"…Ah." Izuku frowned, before an idea came to mind. "Full Cowling, 5%!"

With that, he changed into his pajama's in record time, barely a second passing.

'**Smart idea. But I see from your perspective dude.**' Jirou practically cackled as the greenette's face lit up red. **'Never thought I'd miss Mina's gossip but ****_damn _****was that a big-'**

"JIROU!" The One For All wielder cried, covering his face in shame. "Oh my godohmygodwhywhywhy-"

'**Sorry dude. I ain't gonna lie about it though.'**

The teen just groaned, climbing into bed with a frown. If he fell asleep he wouldn't have to hear any of the teasing, right?

'**Just don't masturbate tonight, alright?**

Izuku's embarrassment faded as confusion took over. "Huh? What's masturbation?"

'**Uh… You know? Jackin'?'**

"I don't know anyone called Jack." Izuku frowned, absolutely bewildered to what his headmate was talking about

'**…Oh my god, you don't know what masturbation is, do you?'**

"No?! What is it?"

'**I am not going to be the one to corrupt you with this, hush your mouth and sleep Izuku.'**

"E-Eh?! But-"

'**Sleep!'**

He stared at the ceiling for a moment, mouth slightly agape as he tried to make sense of any of that, coming up short. Still, he didn't want to irritate the girl on their first day of sharing a body so…

He guessed it was time to sleep. With that thought he leaned back fast, meaning to hit his pillow.

Instead he smacked his head against the wooden board of his bed.

"OW!"

'**OW!'**

"Ah! Wait, you felt that?" Izuku hissed in confusion, rubbing the spot he'd banged. That was definitely gonna bruise at the least.

'**Yeah, we're sharing a body remember? I can feel it, it sucks…'**

"Oh… uh, I'll try not to hurt myself as much as normal then I guess."

'**Don't make ones you won't keep.'**

"I…. You know what, fair." He sighed, smiling despite the pain as he more carefully set his head down onto the pillow. "….Goodnight, Jirou."

'**Night, dork.'**

* * *

'**PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!'**

**Sobbing, painful and broken.**

**'MAKE IT STOP!'**

**She was so scared, ****_she was so scared._**

**'I DON'T WANT TO DIE.'**

* * *

Izuku woke up with tears in his eyes, a pain in his chest and-

'**AHHHHHHHH!'**

Screaming in his ears. In an instant, he was on his feet, looking around for a threat before he suddenly registered _who_ was screaming.

"Jirou?!" He asked, his voice hoarse for some reason, surprising him. "What is it, what's the matter?!"

'**M…Midoriya….'**

Izuku's heart felt like it shattered hearing her voice, broken and scared and in so much pain…

"Jirou? What's wrong?"

His eyes stung, watering up for some unknown reason.

'**I can't… I don't- I…. Scared… I'm scared?!'**

"Jirou?"

'**Y-You fell a-asleep and... it was s-so cold and dark and- and I thought I'd n-never come back and it was terrifying and-and i-**'

Suddenly, Izuku was cursing the fact she wasn't here physically, at least if that was the case he could hug her or at least put a hand on her shoulder or _something_!

Not just for her but him as well, he could feel his own panic rising!

He remembered the moment from the night previous where he banged his head, the bruise from it stinging briefly as he recalled the pain. "Ok Jirou, try to calm down, I'm going to breathe deep, just focus on it."

With that, he did exactly as he said, taking large gulps of air and exhaling it out slowly. He repeated this process slowly for a few moments, hearing the panicked voice in his head slowly calming down until finally it was quiet.

'**T-Thank you… Thank you…' **The girl somehow managed to mutter, clearly still distraught but much calmer now, subdued. Still, Izuku could feel her fear and discomfort crawling through. He tentatively walked to his drawers, pulling out his school clothes.

School was still on after all. He utilized One for All to make the process of changing as brief as possible, knowing Jirou would of saw anyways. His face did tinge red again but nowhere near as much because he was focused on something else now, the bigger fish to fry.

"Jirou?"

'**….**'

"You… You don't have to but… talk to me, please. I don't know what I can do to help if I don't know what's wrong."

A sigh echoed through his head.

'**I… Ok, you went to sleep, and… it was fine? For two whole minutes at least.' **She began to explain, Izuku's heart jumping as he quickly realized if she was being literal she'd suffered all night. '**I don't even know why… Before, you slept and everything was fine but now… it's like I was locked away. Everything was dark and cold, I couldn't feel anything or see a-anyone a-and… Midoriya… I-I thought I'd d-died…'**

"You didn't." He quickly assured, standing up as he clenched his fists tight. "I don't know how, but Jirou… I promise you are not going to die anytime soon."

'**B-Bit late…'**

"Well, physically yeah but I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going to _fuck up like that again._" He said, almost vehemently surprising even him with his language. "S-Sorry… Just…"

'…**Thank you.'** His headmate said, sounding far smaller than she ever had before as far as Izuku knew. He could still feel that discomfort all around him though and he sighed, looking to his alarm clock.

Fifteen minutes before school started.

He grabbed his blazer and bag, throwing them on as he opened his door and hurried out into the hall. If this were another time, he would be extremely embarrassed and ready to faint at the mere idea of what he was about to do but right now his concern for Jirou overpowered it.

'**D-Dude?'**

He might not have been able to give her any physical comfort but…

He came out into the main area, where he found Yaoyorouzu sitting alone. Looking up she smiled, but it almost immediately faltered once she took in his visage, jumping to her feet.

"Midoriya?! Are you alright?!" She asked concerned, the greenette just making his way to in front of her, beginning to fidget as nerves caught up to him.

"I uh… Yaoyorouzu? T-This is going to sound… weird but… I could really use a hug right now…" He almost squeaked out that last part, but the tall teen made no complaints about it, pulling him tight against her. "T-thank you, sorry…"

'**O-Oh… dude…'** Jirou's voice was quiet, almost seeming in awe from his idea.

"No need to apologize, Midoriya." The creation girl assured. "I know we may not be… the closest but you helped me last night, it's only fair I do the same. Plus hugs are nice… usually."

"Y-yeah." He laughed despite himself, glad this was actually not proving to be as… disastrous as a part of him had expected. 'This helping?'

'**More than you could know Midoriya. I know I keep saying It but seriously ****_Thank you!'_**

Izuku just smiled bright, the raven haired teen holding him assuming it was a result of her warm embrace and smiling as well. To be fair, that was partially true.

'Thank god for Iida's obsession with being a perfect class rep.' Izuku thought to himself. Since they had moved into the dorms, their blue haired classmate had constantly awoken before them all to set the kitchen ready for breakfast to be made, eating his own before rushing off to class to prepare.

Which meant he left Momo as vice president to greet everyone upon waking up, making sure they were all ok. It was a sweet thing to wake up to everyday, and now it was _really _paying off.

He'd have to thank Iida later.

"Alright… thanks." He said, finally letting go and rubbing his hand up and down his arm. "Sorry to just… ask that out of nowhere."

"Well it certainly surprised me, but if it helps you feel better I'd rather you asked for one than just bottled anything up." The tall teen quickly assured him with an adorable reassuring smile.

'**God she's too cute for her own good.'**

Well, the greenette couldn't really disagree with that. 'Doesn't that basically go for our whole class?'

'**…Minus Bakugou and Mineta, yeah. Even Shoji and Kaminari have their moments.'**

"Thanks. I'm uh, I'm going to just go straight to class today." He said, tightening his bag. "I know it's not a thing I should make a habit of, but I want to be in on time before everyone after disappearing yesterday."

"Hang on!" The onyx eyed teen called, walking into the kitchen and opening up a cupboard up high before taking out a bar of some kind and bringing it to the teen. "Here, it's a specially made type of protein bar. It might be little heavy but it should make up for not having a proper breakfast."

"…Thanks." The greenette smiled bright, taking it with a quick wave and hurrying out. 'Well that solves that problem.'

'**No surprises there, Momo always was a sweetheart.'**

Izuku shuddered lightly as the cold winter breeze hit him, jogging on his way to U.A.'s main building. He'd run, but he'd rather not risk slipping on any hidden ice.

"Oh by the way, Shoji is the most adorable member of our class hands down." He laughed quietly.

'…**Ok, the fact you said that without even stuttering has me curious.'**

"Look you've not been in the guy's changing room after one of our more intense training sessions. If one of us even gets a small cut he's like this protective dad looking us over personally. Needless to say I get a lot of attention from him…"

'**Huh. Wouldn't have expected that but I get why you'd say it now. You're still wrong though and he'd agree.'**

"Right, Koda." Izuku nodded as he started climbing the stairs, thinking he understood exactly who she expected to be in the top spot.

'…**Yes Midoriya. Koda is definitely who I was talking about.'**

"Huh? Why-"

"Problem child." The sudden drawling voice of Shota Aizawa called out from behind the greenette, making him jump a mile in his skin as he whirled around to see his teacher looking at him with his usual dead eyed stare.

Except there was something of an urgency in them this time.

"Sir?"

"Is it true?" The scruffy pro demanded without pause, making the greenette sigh. He didn't need to ask what about.

"Yes, sir."

"…Prove it. What did I say to Kyoka Jirou when she met me one on one after the final exams?" The man said, his stance somehow becoming even more intimidating, Izuku was silent for a moment as he waited for the answer.

'**Keep an eye on Yaoyorouzu. Her confidence has been restored but it's likely still shaky, don't let her lose it again.'**

Izuku repeated as much to his homeroom teacher, whose eyes went wide.

"Son of a…." He let out a loud, irritated sigh as he leaned against the wall. "Well this is just fantastic."

"Sir?"

"I didn't think you would lie about something like this but I had to be sure." His teacher said, pacing back and forth. "I'm…. glad she's still alive. I just wish it were physical."

'**You and me both.'**

"You and me both."

'**Oh god dammit.'**

"…We can talk more about this later." The scruffy pro decided, turning away. "In the meantime… Look, all you need to know is that if Jirou can be brought back somehow, your scores will count towards hers. Aside from that I honestly have no idea what to do about all this…"

With that he began to walk off, though he turned back a few moments later.

"Oh, and All Might wanted you to go see him during lunch by the way. Something about it being about your quirk."

"Alright, thank you sir." Izuku nodded with a bow, watching him walk off before he turned his attention to the classroom, walking in.

As soon as he did, he found not only was Iida there but so was Uraraka, both standing up. Whatever they had been talking about ceased as both their eyes widened before the brunette launched at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Deku! You had us so worried when you disappeared yesterday!" She exclaimed, grip on him tight. He gingerly returned the embrace, face twinging slightly red. "We looked almost everywhere!"

"Sorry guys… it was just overwhelming." He explained quietly, watching his blue haired friend nod his head in understanding.

"That's understandable, it must have been hard for you to be there."

'**Try having it being your own funeral AND sharing the physical aspects with him.**' Jirou deadpanned, making Izuku feel slightly guilty.

"Yeah I just... I wish I got to know her better." He said, the lie easy to make seeing as it wasn't really a lie. He did want to know her better, he just wasn't using the proper tense was all.

…Yeah, he really hoped All Might would decide to tell the truth, keeping a secret was one thing, outright lying was another and Izuku was shocking at it.

"Well I promise we'll be here for you, Deku!" Uraraka said determinedly, pulling back and giving him a serious look. "If you need us, just say, ok?"

"I will, I promise." He nodded, making his way over to his own desk. The girl nodded herself, going to her own seat.

'**So, you wanted to get to know me, huh?'**

'…Yeah. I wanted to get to know everyone more really but you were one of the big ones… it's just… I'm not exactly great at talking to people.'

Suddenly, the door opened again and a few students walked in. Among them, Koda lead the pack with a happy smile. Those that showed at least gave Izuku a quick wave or a smile on seeing he was ok.

A giggling sounded in the greenette's head.

'**Well if we gotta share thoughts and that anyways might as well be honest, right? Never actually told anyone this but might as well now while I have the chance. You remember how in the entrance exam Koda ended up doing most of the physical work?'**

'Yeah I remember that match up, I'm sorry for how painful it must have been.'

'**You got put up against All Might, I think you drew the shorter straw. But anyways, once Present Mic was down it was honestly… really nice being in his arms. I kinda had a small crush on the dude for a while.'**

'Really? Why didn't you say anything?'

'**I don't know… I guess I just wasn't sure if I was really into guys yet. It passed eventually anyways and that wouldn't have been fair to him.'**

'That's fair, I suppose. I get questioning, if we're being totally honest… Kirishima has gotten me pretty confused a few times in the past. Doesn't help he as the most exposing costume of the class.'

'**Huh, not something I expected us to have in common. While we're sharing though then, this secret?'**

Izuku sighed quietly. 'Really? You will hopefully find out later anyways.'

'**Was worth a shot though.'** Jirou said, somehow making a noise that reminded Izuku of a shrug. Before they could continue that discussion, Aizawa returned, fixing them all with a meaningful look before launching into the announcements.

'Welp, time for our first school day like this.'

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that Izuku found himself standing at the door to the teachers longue following maths with ectoplasm, Jirou groaning in his ear.

'**It's a shame your smarts don't get given to me as well because if never see another math's textbook, it will be too soon.'**

"Well it's over now." He hummed, feeling bad about the fact she clearly found it difficult and had had to watch him blast through most of the problems faster than ectoplasm could call them out to the class in his workbook. "Now… let's see what All Might wants to say."

With that, he opened the door and walked inside, finding the skinny blonde that was All Might sipping away at his tea. Upon hearing the door, he looked up and a solemn look overtook his face.

"Ah… Young Midoriya and… Young Jirou?" he said, phrasing the last part more like a question to which the greenette nodded. The ex-pro sighed. "Forgive me, this is just… I spoke with Aizawa and Nezu so I know it is true but I can scarcely believe it."

'**Yeah well, between being stuck in Green's head and dying, I'll take the dork's ramblings.'**

"She said she'd rather be in here then dead." Izuku supplied, leaving out her extra comment with a small roll of his eyes. "I… think it has to do with you know what, her managing to survive up here. Either way… we're sharing thoughts, and feelings and we don't even know if we'll be able to get her out."

'**Thanks for being the optimist, Midoriya.**'

"….So I presume you _want _to tell her then? Even though you haven't even told young Uraraka or young Iida?" All Might asked, seeming somewhat confused.

"…I do. I know it's a big secret, an important one that you don't want to many people knowing but I literally won't be able to keep it a secret in this scenario. It's not like Jirou can give tell it to anyone anyways without it going through me and… if it's involved, I think she deserves to know." He explained, his tone surprisingly final.

'**Yeah, I am still here you know.**'

'Sorry, but if you want to know, got to convince him first right?'

"…Yes, I suppose you are right." The blonde nodded, sighing as he set down his drink. "It will be odd addressing young Jirou while looking at your face but here we go. Is she ready to listen?"

'**Yes, I want to know what the heck this is about. You got me way to curious to blue balls me now.'**

"She's ready." Izuku confirmed, ignoring her crassness.

"Then, miss Jirou, you should know the real name of young Midoriya's quirk. It's the same name as my own quirk, which of course makes sense. After all, they are the same quirk."

'**W-Wait what? But… that doesn't… except… Oh my god…'**

"That quirks name…. is One for All."


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku sat with a hand on his head, a somewhat unamused expression on his face.

He had heard the words 'son of a bitch' enough times in the past ten minutes for the rest of his life, as Kyoka reacted to the information being imparted onto her.

"…And then I passed it onto young Izuku on the coast of Dagobah, where upon he left for the entrance exam and destroyed the zero pointer when it finally took root inside him, and now he stands as my successor and the ninth wielder of One For All." All Might finished explaining, scratching his neck. "Any questions?"

'**Yeah, just a couple…. Thousand!**' Kyoka exclaimed, making Izuku flinch slightly from the volume of her voice. A sigh echoed in his head. '**That explains the bone breaking stuff though… and Ochaco doesn't know this?**'

"Huh? No she doesn't. Only Nezu, and a few other people All Might choose know. Kacchan found out but no one else in our class knows." He explained, before leaning back on the couch.

'**Son of a bitch…'**

'C-Can you please say something other than son of a you-know-what, please?'

'**Alright, daughter of a bastard!**'

He hit his palm against his face, letting out a sigh. "Any questions, like All Might asked?"

'**Well, I get why it's such a big secret. I also now get why you look so stressed sometimes and why you take your training so much more seriously than most people.' **She let out a small hum. '**So… Why do you think your quirk is changing how the instructors quirk worked?**'

Izuku relayed the question to All Might, who simply sighed as he sat back in his own chair.

"One For All is far from a… normal power. You see, if it is given to someone with a quirk, unlike how It was with young Midoriya who was quirkless, it would make that quirk much more powerful. For example, you young… Kyoka." The blonde scratched his neck with a sigh. "That will never not be odd. Anyways, your own quirk for example, may have evolved to let you manipulate the hearing aspect of your quirk, such as being able to hear more sound and perhaps tuning out sound. It also could have increased the physical strength of your jacks or the speed at which they would strike out. There is no way to know for certain what One For All might do to a given quirk. I believe young Midoriya's theory is that it can affect other quirks when they affect him as well?"

Izuku nodded, taking a sip of the water All Might had put out for him ahead of time. "Well, when I was fighting Shinsou at the Sports Festival, I ended up seeing visions and it's like they helped me break out. I moved my fingers to do that blast, but I don't think I'd have regained enough of my mind if it hadn't been for them."

'**Ah, so you have a history of seeing things that sound delusional. No wonder you weren't believing me.**' Kyoka said, making the freckled boy sigh but nod. '**Still, sounds kinda different from us, so what's the working theory here?'**

"W-Well… this might sound a little weird but at times, One For All seems almost… sentient. Like it's alive. There was that moment I just told you, but there have also been other moments at times, odd little sensations and that I never had before One For All." Izuku finished off his water, setting the glass back on the table. "I don't know exactly how or why yet, but All Might described it as a power meant to save people. I think it's possible when we 'fused', it latched onto your consciousness somehow and kept you alive in me."

'…**.Am I crazy or did that actually just kinda make sense? Wait, does that mean I might be able to get my body back?!**' She asked, with a hint of excitement that made Izuku flinch and look at the ground sadly. All Might cocked his head confused.

"My boy?"

"I…. don't know, Jirou. I have no idea how this might work, but I'm gonna say that it might be better not to get your hopes up." He sighed. "I want to get you your body back as well but I have no idea how we'd even do that even if It's possible."

'**Right…**'

"Sorry-"

'**Dude. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault and I'd rather be in here than… you know. Or in Mineta's head, this is much better than being in there.**' She said with a somehow dry chuckle, but she did manage to get Izuku to smile a small bit.

"Well my boy, if she has no other questions, I believe I should let you go eat." All Might said with a soft expression, standing up and patting his successor on the back gently. "Good luck with all of this, both of you."

"Thanks All Might."

'**You know you can just call him dad, I won't judge you.**'

"J-JIROU!" Izuku shouted as his face heated up and the girl's laughter echoed in his head. He looked up at his confused mentor and flinched. "S-Sorry for yelling All Might."

"It's fine, young Midoriya. I recall young Kyoka was as good at teasing as she was at hero work." He laughed, before tilting his head to the side. "You alright my boy? Your face is getting redder."

'**Ah, am I blushing **_**through**_ **you?!'**

"S-She says thanks." Izuku laughed lightly, turning and making a quick escape before anything else awkward could happen. Once he was finally down the hall, with a few calming breathes he sighed. "Well, that went well."

'**Yeah.'**

Silence hung between them for just a moment as Izuku started making his way to the cafeteria. It wasn't silence that was destined to last for long however.

'**So… You're the next All Might.**'

'W-Well… as long as I can get my power under control. Which- "Oh crap!" He suddenly exclaimed aloud as he realized something. "I forgot you made me stronger with it… That's going to be… interesting in hero class later."

'**Well, I always knew I'd be awesome for ever ended up stuck with me for life.**' She snickered, making Izuku blush as the sudden thought of Kyoka in a wedding dress flashed through his mind. '**...My butt was very pronounced there. You got something you wanna tell me, Midoriya?'**

Izuku's face went crimson. "W-What?! No, I was just imagining you how you actually looked!"

'**So you're calling me a fat ass?!'**

"No! You were gorgeous when you were alive!" 'Oh god, oh god, please don't be mad-'

Suddenly, his nervousness began to dissipate as snickering sounded in his head. '**Can't keep that up, I'm teasing you dude.**'

"O-Oh…" He said simply, before grumbling as he reached the cafeteria.

'**No but seriously, was my butt that big when I was alive?'**

"…I didn't notice."

'**Uh huh… I'll keep that in mind for later.'**

Izuku just gulped as he walked into the cafeteria, going towards the front and getting some food from Lunch Rush. With a quick 'thanks' he turned to look around and was suddenly hit with a decision he didn't expect to have to make.

Uraraka and Iida were at one table, eating and talking animatedly about something while at another, Kaminari and Momo were together along with Mina, in a more subdued conversation. 'Wait, who do I go to?'

'**You saw Momo and Kaminari last night, they should be fine for now dude. Go show your friends you're okay.**' Kyoka instructed.

'But you're friends-'

'**Don't worry about it dude. We're gonna have to compromise… Just cause I want to see my friends doesn't mean we shouldn't be seeing your friends as well. Maybe we can try like alternating days?**' She suggested, and after a moment Izuku nodded. That seemed like it could work. '**Great. Now to listen to Iida lecture for the rest of lunch.**'

'He can actually be pretty fun when you get to know him, if you catch him in the right mood.' Izuku defended his blue haired friend as he arrived at the table, setting down his lunch tray and smiling softly at the two. "Hey guys, what's up?"

'**No offense but I'm doubting that.**'

"Ah, Midoriya, good to see you!" Iida greeted. Uraraka's smile widened and she slid a muffin that was on the table over to Izuku.

"Heya Deku! Here, I got this for you." She said with a small hum, making Izuku blink in surprise.

"H-Huh? You did, how much did it cost?! I'll pay you back-" He was stopped by a sudden giggle from the girl, who gently set her hand on his, making him blush lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Deku. It wasn't that expensive and it's just this once, I just wanted to do something nice for you." She said with a soft smile, squeezing his hand lightly, almost glowing to Izuku. 'Pretty…'

They stayed like that for a moment, before both realized she was still holding his hand and she let go, face going pure red as she looked away as the green haired teen's own blush worsened. "S-Sorry Deku!"

"It's f-fine!"

'….**God this is even more painful to watch with a front row seat.**'

'Jirou!'

"You two truly are a match." Iida commented simply, making both Izuku and Uraraka start flailing as they tried to question what on earth he meant, and he let out a rare playful smile. "Simply that you both can be rather similar. I suppose whoever said opposites attract was wrong."

"Iida!" Both blushing teen's exclaimed as Kyoka cackled.

'**I take it back; I guess he can be a little fun**.'

Soon after that, Izuku managed to calm down enough to have a normal conversation with his friends around random topics, mainly about the upcoming hero training.

Kyoka would chime in rather frequently with a comment or two, and Izuku would have to remember not to answer her aloud, least he looked insane in front of his friends.

A quest Kyoka informed him would bear no fruit as everyone already thought he was insane. He'd simply rolled his eyes and decided to focus on his food.

* * *

"Alright, listen up." Aizawa said, tone serious as he looked out over his students. Izuku was near the front of the class, tugging on his costume. It felt smaller than it used to. "After recent… events, the staff have discussed what to do in regards to your training to avoid another incident. We're still discussing details but for the moment, you can expect you're training to increase in intensity going forward. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Aizawa." 1-A chorused, each of them nodding their understanding.

"Now, this training exercise is going to be five villains against one hero. Everyone is going to have one chance as the hero, and random students will be selected as the villains." Aizawa announced, walking towards the nearby computer and pressing a few buttons, before a wheel with the student's names on it started spinning. "You'll be in the suburban area. The heroes have one goal, to capture the villains. No backup is coming and civilians have been evacuated. It's up to the hero alone."

'**Damn. It's like our first ever training exercise turned up to eleven.'** Kyoka said, Izuku nodding in agreement. Then the freckled teen's eyes widened as he saw his name flash up on the wheel. '**Oh joy. Can't wait for this now we know we share pain.**'

"Midoriya, you're up as the first hero." Aizawa drawled lazily, pressing another button and five other wheels coming up which then chose Izuku's opponents.

He felt his heart sink more and more with every name that came up.

'Denki Kaminari, Tenya Iida, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorouzu.'

'…**Shit.**'

'Yeah…'

"Alright, the villains have a five minute head start to get set up. Remember, you are villains here so you don't need to hold back." Their teacher announced, the five students walking ahead to prepare. The scruffy pro then turned to Izuku. "Midoriya, go to the waiting area. I'll tell you over the speakers when you should begin."

"Yes sir!" The freckled teen nodded, hurrying through the door to the starting location. 'I'll be honest, I'm kinda excited for this.'

'**Oh? Even though you're against most of the top fighters in the class and Kaminari?**'

'Do you ever stop teasing him?' Izuku wondered, bemused.

'**Nope. So why are you excited?'**

'I should be able to use air pressure freely now if I'm able to use thirty percent freely. So I should have even more tricks to try out.'

'**Ah**.' That was the only reaction he got from Kyoka, before the two briefly lapsed into silence. It didn't last. '…**I wonder if they sent us out first on purpose.**'

'Potentially. I can see why they might have decided to do that.' Izuku thought, nodding as he walked towards the gate. 'Wasn't this where Momo and Todoroki had their final exams by the way?'

'**I think so. So what's our plan?**'

Izuku quickly adjusted his gloves as his eyes darted to a nearby clock, waiting for the announcement of the start of the exercise. 'We need to eliminate Todoroki and Momo first. Kaminari's quirk would be a danger in a different environment but I can jump between the rooftops here so we should be fine, Todoroki on the other hand could use a full powered barrage and Momo could do almost anything.'

'**Makes sense, Momo will probably try to**-'

"And begin!" Aizawa's voice came over the speakers, Izuku instantly crouching down at the announcement as his body glowed and green lightning started to crackle around him.

"Twenty-five percent full cowling!" He shouted, as he rushed into the street in what to many of the students likely looked like nothing more than a green lightning bolt, jumping from building to building. 'Need to keep an eye out, attacks could come in at any minute!'

He leapt down into the street, before jumping off a wall onto higher ground, flipping onto another roof and jumping for a streetlamp, landing gracefully before making it onto another roof.

'**Keep an eye out for cannons. If Momo isn't holding back, it tends to be her go to move.**'

"Right, then I just gotta-" His eyes widened suddenly.

BOOM! BOOM!

'**IZUKU, LOOK OUT!'**

Izuku turned, only to see three cannonballs flying right towards him. He reacted as quickly as possible, dodging two and grabbing a third with his bare hands, letting out a slightly manic laugh when was able to hold onto it.

His next move was going to be to launch back where it came from to smoke out Momo but before he got the chance, a deafening noise pulled his attention towards a massive barrage of ice that caught his leg, frost starting to travel up him.

'**Oh great, both the big problems right at the same time!**'

"Well, guess I'm trying this out earlier." Izuku said as he threw the cannonball into the ice first, shattering the part of the ice that had almost frozen him, the ice on his body shattering with the use of full cowling.

He channelled as much power as he safely could and flipped in the air, bringing his foot down straight into the ice.

"**FIFTY PERCENT SMASH!"**

BOOM!

The fight had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

'**Alright dude, this is it!**´ Kyoka shouted as Izuku watched the ice shatter and splinter everywhere, flying all over the place, exposing Todoroki on the ground who looked shocked as his massive attack was completely decimated. '**Boom! Take that icey! Gonna have to try better than freezing us!**'

"Since when did you trash talk?!" Izuku asked confused, as he charged up his fingers and turned, aiming to the sky before firing off two flicks that rocketed him backwards.

'**Since I had nothing better to do, seeing as- Look out, to your left!**' Izuku looked where she said and went wide eyed as he saw more cannon fire coming in, dodging it barely and grabbing the last round out of the air as he landed on his feet and slid around with his momentum, coming face to face to face with Todoroki who immediately sent a stream of fire at him.

It seemed Todoroki wasn't fighting with half measures, the stream of fire roaring at Izuku almost beginning to tinge blue. Without time to think, Izuku lowered his power output and threw the cannonball at his classmate.

The stream of the fire helped slow it down as Izuku ran to safety, but Todoroki wasn't taking any chances, dodging out of the way after a moment and looking around for Izuku.

The green haired teen was already gone though, running to the source of the cannon fire, running straight towards Yaoyorouzu who was stood in the middle of the street defenceless.

'**Wait dude don't she probably has a-**'

It was too late, Izuku's foot had set down on the ground due to his speed. Momo smiled slightly. "Sorry Midoriya, I'm afraid I'm not prepared to see you yet."

''-**trap**…'

Izuku heard machinery whirring and looked down, only to wide eyed when he realized somehow Momo had managed to replace the floor with fake patches, giant catapults hidden underneath, one of which he'd stepped on and now…

It sprung, sending the green haired teen flying down the street at speed, causing him to crash into a building above Todoroki and fall. His One For All given durability was something he was incredibly thankful for as he hit the ground, creating a small crater in it.

'**Well I tried to warn ya, dude.**' Kyoka hummed, ever so helpfully.

"Appreciated." Izuku groaned sarcastically as he pushed himself up, only for things to get worse as suddenly ice sprung up all around him, surrounding him on all sides and darkening the area as the sun was blotted out the sky. "Crap!"

"Apologies Midoriya but this ends now." Todoroki's voice said from behind, making Izuku rapidly spin around to see another smaller barrage of ice coming straight at him. Barely having time to react, he threw up his hand with all the energy he could charge into it, to stop the ice.

It proved quite effective as the ice completely shattered on contact, spreading out on all sides and Todoroki had to stop, going wide eyed. Izuku let out a quick exhale as he stood up and got back into a fighting position. "You're really going all out today, huh Todoroki?"

"Hmph. After what happened to Kyoka-" Izuku flinched, and he could practically hear Kyoka's frown in his head. '**He used my first name…'** "-The teachers devised this. I refuse to lose another classmate so we have to train as hard as possible. Clearly you understand that, with the power you're displaying today. There can be no holding back anymore."

With that declaration Todoroki threw another barrage of ice at him and Izuku bolted out the way, appearing behind the heterochromatic teen. Looking around, Izuku gritted his teeth as he realized there were no exits.

'**Okay dude, time to smash our way out!**'

'We can't, if we do then we'll risk sending ice shrapnel everywhere without knowing where it's going. It's not like before when we could see it before, too risky to try with our new level of power. Trying a lower powered smash will likely take too long which would let Todoroki catch us.' He jumped over another barrage and slid under Todoroki's legs, pulling them out from under the teen as he went and causing him to smash head first into the ground. 'We've got to find another way out! Okay, think think think! How can we get rid of the ice?'

'**Well melting it obviously.**' Kyoka supplied as Izuku cautiously watched Todoroki begin to stand. '**I doubt there's any chance Todoroki's gonna help us though, so what do we do dude? How else can we make a bunch of heat?'**

Izuku quickly rushed forward again, dodging around a firery punch from Todoroki and backing up against the wall, constantly zipping around his opponent. 'Well he's only using his fire in the middle so we can't trick him into melting the walls, so we need another way of generating heat. Heat comes from a lot of energy so what kind of energy can we rapidly produce rapid amounts of?! Ah! Kinetic!

'**…Come again?**'

Izuku punched another barrage out his way and ran into a direct fist fight with Todoroki, trying to get a stunning blow to use to his advantage as he mentally explained to his mind-based roommate. 'Kinetic, movement. If we run fast enough around the ice beside the wall's, speed equals hear, we can theoretically generate enough of it from the movement to melt them!**'**

For a moment, it was as though they'd become one as they worked that out and Izuku began to feel faster, stronger as he continued his fist fight, Todorok going wide eyed as he struggled and jumped back, very briefly looking down.

Izuku missed the slightly purple light in the corner of his vision.

"What the… your lightning…" He didn't manage to say more before being hit once in the face.

**'…That sounds bull.**'

'Well I'm open to suggestions if you have any!' Izuku thought as he saw his opportunity and went to strike Todoroki again, only for the heterochromatic teen to grab him just in time due to the close proximity and send him hurtling backwards with a final barrage of ice.

'**…Okay I got nothing, you minty popsicle. Go nuts.**'

"Running… it is then." Izuku coughed out, making Todoroki raise a brow in confusion.

"There's nowhere TO run." He told his opponent as he held his fists up, watching Izuku smash the ice of him easily and drop down.

"That's what-" he had to stop to cough, before standing up. "-You think."

**'...Okay well while you deal with this, i'm going to turn on the MP3'**

'...The what?!' Izuku thought in confusion before his eyes went wide as Todoroki threw another barrage of ice at him he rapidly dodged and rolled around. His eyes only continued to go wide as he heard actual music begin playing in his head. 'JIROU, WHAT THE HELL?!'

The guitar of the song she'd put on somehow began blaring and his eyes went wide. "YOU ARE NOT GUNS AND ROSES-ING MY FIGHT!"

"What?!" Todoroki asked in serious confusion before Izuku punched him in the face, managing to knock him out cold as he quickly tied up his wrists.

'**JUST DO YOUR IDEA TO GET OUT OF THIS ICE PRISON! LIKE YOU SAID, SPEED EQUALS HEAT, NOW GO!**'

'**_Oh my god~_**'

Izuku shook his head before rapidly running around the walls of the ice at his top speed, the friction on the ice rapidly. Todoroki groaned as he woke, already beaten and watching with amazed eyes as he watched the rapid green lighting surrounding him.

The ice began to melt, exposing the outside again as Momo's cannon fire came back into play, the green haired teen dodging around it very barely and throwing a cannonball onto one of the traps, causing it to break.

He could only wonder what the hell Kyoka was playing at when the lyrics started as the fight truly got underway…

'**_WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE! We've got fun and games!_**'

'How the hell did you even get an MP3?!'

'**I was just joking but guess memories or something or thoughts or… look I don't even fucking know! I'm calling One For All bullshit to explain this!**'

"Hey, that's my line!" Izuku shouted as he paused in the street, side stepping around rapidly approaching cannon fire. One made it too far for him to side step out the way so reacting quickly he pulled his hand back… and he punched the cannon ball hard enough it shattered into pieces.

**_'We got everything you want honey, we know the names.'_**

'**HOLY CRAP, DUDE!**' Kyoka shouted in shock inside his head. Izuku couldn't help but smirk slightly. '**Okay that was freaking awesome! But you still gotta get past Momo and there's no way you can just run up to her.'**

'Right, need another way of approaching this…' He looked around before smirking. 'Jirou, do you know what it's like to run on a wall?'

"**No?'**

'Me neither. LET'S FIND OUT!' Izuku said as he took off at speed, turning into a bolt of green lightning as he jumped into the air and completely bypassed her traps, landing on the wall and running straight ahead. When the cannon fire tried to hit, he dodged by running in circles, creating lightning trails all along the building.

**_'We are the people that can find whatever you may need, If you got the money, honey we got your disease'_**

With a whoop, Izuku jumped off the wall straight towards Momo who quickly reacted, creating a shield of tungsten Izuku smashed aside like it was nothing, only to have to quickly duck as the raven haired girl threw a metal pole straight at his face the second she was in view again.

**_'Jungle, welcome to the jungle, Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees!'_**

Izuku dodged it barely, only to get a taser to the back making him yell out before he got clocked on both sides by two more metal poles. He jumped back, barely avoiding landing on a trap only to see Momo making throwing stars in her hands.

**_'Uh I, I wanna watch you bleed~'_**

'Ahah… Yeah no, screw that!' Izuku thought as he turned and bolted, jumping onto one of the traps, letting it catapult him away.

'**We're running?**'

'No, we're sneaking around! I saw a subway on the way here, we can't take her head on, she's too prepared so we need to get the drop on her!' Izuku explained as he landed, bolting around a corner and grinning as he saw a subway entrance, hurrying down into it and jumping onto the tracks.

'**_Welcome to the jungle, we take it day by day, If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay''_**

Izuku ran as fast as he could, blazing through the dark tunnels with ease, lighting them up as his lightning burst all around him as he made his way, feeling the wind on his face making him unable to help but smile.

Until…

'**Is it just me or does that darkness ahead look darker than the other darkness?'**

'…What does that even mean-'

"REVELRY IN THE DARK!"

"OH CRAP!"

**_'And you're a very sexy girl, very hard to please, You can taste the bright lights, but you won't get there for free'_**

Dark Shadow shoot forth before Izuku could hope to turn, smacking the green eyed boy into the wall, before grabbing him by the leg and throwing him into the roof, cracking it.

The beast had reached enormous size due to Tokoyami's strategic hiding place, making it a nightmare for Izuku to handle.

Still, he didn't back down, flipping around a fist suddenly and rushing forward, managing to reach the back of Tokoyami and delivering a roundhouse kick.

**_'In the jungle, welcome to the jungle, Feel my, my, my serpentine!'_**

Unfortunately, even though it knocked the bird-headed teen out, Dark Shadow was the real issue and he didn't lose consciousness, roaring in fury. He could handle this, he could fend it off, he just needed to-

'**BABY DIAPERS!'**

"Wha-" Izuku could barely respond as he was completely thrown off by Kyoka's shout, only to be slammed into the side of the tunnel with enough force to make a crater.

**_'Uh, I, I want to hear you scream-'_**

The music in his head cut out as Izuku groaned, barely having time for his head to fall forward before he felt Dark Shadow grab him again and then…. Then the beating begun.

Smashed into the other wall, smashed into the floor, thrown into the roof, smashed into the floor again, bounced off both walls, clawed right across the chest, then again and again, the shadow like monster keeping him aloft in the air with the force of its attacks, tearing into Izuku.

Then finally it gave one harsh blow that threw Izuku straight into an abandoned train car nearby, causing him to smash straight through it and hit the wall, falling to the floor.

"I think-" He stopped to cough up a small amount of blood, gagging slightly. "II think he broke my everything..."

'**Well you'd have experience with dealing with that anyways…**' Kyoka tried to defend guiltily, only to get an annoyed grumble from Izuku.

'What the heck Jirou?! 'Baby Diapers?!' The heck was that about!?'

'**Look I uh… It's just- DUDE LOOK OUT!**

Izuku looked up and went wide eyed as he saw the claws coming for him again, barely running forward and sliding under them, using the rounded structure of the tunnel to run up the walls to the roof and flip over the shadow creature. 'Okay we can deal with it later, right now we need to work together! Dark Shadow is way too strong right now, the darkness is making it too hard to fight him head on.'

The quirk creature rushed in, trying to slam Izuku between its hands, the teen jumping over them and running up to Dard Shadow's face, punching it in the eye and causing it to scream to scream out as it recoiled.

'**Well we got to light this place up then! Maybe we can turn on the lights?'**

Izuku flipped back, springing off his hand and sliding backwards as Dark Shadow shook and readjusted himself. With a quick breath, he shook his head and readjusted. 'We have no idea where to go for that, we could be running for ages. Even then, for all we know the lights could be really week. We need a- Oh crap!'

Dark Shadow managed to get a hold of the green haired teen again and smashed him into the floor once more, followed by the wall, zooming right up to him.

'**Uh… Uh… OH! You're lightning dude! The more power you use the brighter that lightning gets! Use enough power-"**

'-And we make Dark Shadow get weak!' Izuku finished, looking up into the roaring creatures yellow eyes.

"…**Purple?! It's-**"

"….P-Play… the music…" Izuku coughed out.

"**What-**"

**_'WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE! it gets worse here every day!'_**

"FIFTY PERCENT FULL COWLING!" Izuku shouted, exploding into a bright light as lightning burst around him on all sides, causing Dark Shadow to scream as he retreated from the source.

**_"You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play"_**

Wasting no time Izuku gave chase, throwing a punch into the ever shrinking creature to knock it back, grabbing Tokoyami on the way and running at full speed through the tunnel.

By the time the shadow creature readjusted, they had come out into the sun, and Izuku quickly tied the capture tape around Tokoyami's wrists before dropping him to the floor.

The sound of bolting footsteps quickly caught Izuku's attention and he looked up to see Iida running away throwing metal plates all around the walls as he did.

**_"If you got hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually_**

**_You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me"_**

Running, Izuku jumped up to one the walls and checked the plate, going wide eyed as he realized what it was. 'It's conductive! They're setting these up for Kaminari's quirk.'

'**Well that's smart, you usually take off into the air so if they make a blockage with his quirk, you get stuck to the ground or stunned. Though… Dude, can you use your lightning as an attack?'**

'**_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees'_**

'Huh!?'

**'Your lightning, I know it's usually cosmetic but like if you actually put your power into it, could you use it to attack?**'

'I… don't see why not. Which… Actually, yeah that gives me an idea but we'll have to come back for Iida later.' Izuku thought, turning and bolting down the street. 'For now…'

**_'Uh ah, I'm gonna watch you bleed'_**

He jumped high into the sky where he couldn't be heard approaching, running along the roofs and spotting Momo below, looking around for him. With a deep breath he blasted forward and dropped out the sky.

**_'And when you're high you never ever wanna come down'_**

He landed behind the raven haired girl and quickly ducked under two poles she tried to swing around at him with, pulling her feet out and rapidly tying up her hands before jumping onto one of the still active traps, using it to catapult them both onto a roof and leave the girl up there now she was apprehended.

'Okay, now we deal with Iida!'

**_'So down, so down, so down, yeah'_**

He jumped between rooftops as a streak of lightning, scanning the streets below constantly. After a moment, he spotted a familiar head of blue hair speeding away and grinned as he zoomed down below, catching up to the speedster teen.

Iida looked over in surprise at seeing Izuku keep pace before suddenly planting his foot down and going for a roundhouse kick with his engines still active.

**_'You know where you are?'_**

Izuku slid under it, coming back up to his feet and launching at Iida, smashing the remaining plates out of his hand and scattering them randomly. He made sure to pocket one when Iida couldn't see.

**_'You're in the jungle baby'_**

He then grabbed his friend quickly, pulling his hands in opposite directions to the teen was being held in place with crossed arms unable to escape Izuku's grip. "Where's Kaminari?!"

Iida kept his mouth shut and did everything in his power to avoid giving up the yellow haired teens location. His eyes darted in the direction of one of the buildings though, almost imperceptibly quickly but Izuku caught it.

Now he just had to knock out Iida-

"**OATMEAL!'**

**_'You're gonna die!'_**

'Wha-' In his distraction from Kyoka's sudden outburst, his grip loosened and Iida broke free before clapping the side of his head, making him stumble back in pain as he shot off at speed down the street with his Recipro Burst. '-Jirou, what are you doing?! What does oatmeal have to do with anything!?'

'**I- Explain later, incoming Iida fist!'** Kyoka warned, getting Izuku to look up in time to be clotheslined by the engine teen, causing him to roll across the ground before jumping to his feet, looking around.

But now Iida wasn't playing around, Izuku could barely keep up. '**Okay yeah he's definitely faster than us!**'

'Right, so we can't outrun him!' Izuku thought as he looked around, barely ducking under another super speed punch. 'So what can we do!?'

'**He can't run on walls like you right?'** Kyoka asked, causing Izuku to grin as an idea came to mind.

**_'In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees'_**

"Hey Iida!" Izuku called out as he pulled out the metal plate, holding it tight between his fingers. "You still need this right?! Well come and get it!"

With that, Izuku took off right as he heard the roaring of engines confirming Iida was hot on his trail. He dared to spare a glance back and gulped as he saw Iida was rapidly gaining on him.

'**Dude he's catching up!'**

'I can see that! But just two more seconds… He'll expect us to turn at this next crossroad and instead!'

Izuku reached the end of the street, practically able to feel Iida's breathe on his neck before he suddenly ran up the wall.

**_'In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_**

**_Feel my, my, my serpentine!'_**

He wasted no time immediately turning and running back down, the force causing most of the windows on the building to shatter and explode as he came right back down on his prey, Iida's eyes barely having time to go wide before he discovered what a twenty percent full cowling clothesline felt like.

He couldn't leave it there though, quickly catching Iida's leg as he was thrown into the air and using the momentum to throw the engine leg teen into another building's wall to stun him, quickly rushing up to him and wrapping the tape around his arms.

'Alright, just Kaminari left!'

**_'In the jungle welcome to the jungle_**

**_Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees!'_**

Izuku quickly jumped between the walls and smashed through a window into where Iida had given away the yellow haired teens position, who jumped a mile in his skin as he whirled around to see Izuku.

Izuku raised his fist, making Kaminari go wide eyed before he tried to throw down electricity around the ground. It instead began jumping to the metal plates. 'Just as planned, now I gotta push myself! Sixty-five percent full cowling-AHHH!'

Izuku felt immense pain as the power spread throughout him but it wasn't enough to break him yet and he needed it all for this! With that, he jumped away and followed the metal plates, managing to overtake the electricity trail

**_'(Down!) the jungle, welcome to the jungle'_**

**_Watch it bring you to your-'_**

He rushed around every plate, keeping ahead of the electricity just barely thanks to Kaminari's quirk not being as fast as the real deal. It was still fast as heck though, meaning Izuku had to push himself with every step before he reached the end of the trail where it came back in again towards Kaminari.

Izuku put all his focus into the lightning around him, imagining being one with it, focusing… focusing on the energy….

The lightning crackled into one spot, the electricity jumped to it, merging and Izuku's eyes snapped open, not knowing they were glowing half-purple, half-green as he flipped around and threw his arm straight at Kaminari, a bolt of purple lightning ripping forth.

**_'It's gonna bring you down, huh!'_**

It exploded at the teens feet, throwing him back as Izuku landed, his quirk cutting out as he breathed heavily, before standing and slowly making his way over.

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly, glad he'd somehow managed to finish his fight in time with the music he _still_ wanted to know how the hell Kyoka was playing inside his head.

He was pulling out his capture tape, happy to end the fight when…

"**MINA'S ASS!**' Kyoka shouted out panicked, making Izuku stop as his face went red at the mere words, before gaping as Kyoka distracted him yet again…

And yet again, it let his opponent catch him off-guard, Kaminari quickly taking his legs out from under him and grabbing him tight, before discharging and making Izuku scream out as the electricity coursed through him.

It lasted for a few agonizing minutes but Izuku powered through until Kaminari eventually couldn't keep up, falling into his dumb mode as he let go. Izuku grunted, incredibly thankful for his natural resilience as he rolled away and grabbed Kaminari by the shirt, wasting no time wrapping the capture tape around the yellow haired teen as his body ached.

"_Izuku Midoriya wins. Please return to the viewing area._" Aizawa's voice drawled out over the intercom as Izuku stumbled back. With a grunt he grabbed Kaminari and took him to where Iida would be before he sped away.

Instead of immediately going right back to Aizawa however, he instead disappeared around a corner, backing up against a wall. He took a minute to catch his breath before scowling.

Normally he did his best to keep things like anger and annoyance in check but he'd just been tased to hell, really making him want to just yell. "Kyoka, what the hell was that out there?! Screaming in my ear every two seconds about freaking baby diapers?!"

'**Look, I'm sorry but I was quiet for too long!**' Kyoka defended, making Izuku go bug eyed as he scowled at that reasoning.

'You were 'quiet' too long!? How does that make it okay?!'

'**Hey! It's not my fault that it happened to be when they guys were there! I was just needing to speak, okay!?**'

'Oh yeah, so you just needed to speak and _get me smashed into a wall and electrocuted?!'_ Izuku thought angrily, the pain and high of the whole fight making his frustrated thoughts come out unfiltered. 'Just need to speak and make sure I get my ass handed to me-'

'**NO, I WAS YELLING BECAUSE I WAS SCARED YOU ASSHAT!**' Kyoka suddenly screamed back, making Izuku jump a mile in his skin. All anger immediately dissipated as worry began to take over. She tutted and Izuku could almost imagine her crossing her arms.

"Jirou-"

'**I was freakin' scared! Even when you were asleep I was still talking, but what if I stop for too long?! What if whatever this remnant bull crap is, its just temporary and the second I stop talking to long I fade away or something!? Do you know how scary that is, what else was I supposed to do?!' **Kyoka unloaded, making Izuku's throat go dry at the thought.

"Kyoka…" He muttered softly. With a sigh he looked down, trying to collect his thoughts. Silence passed for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

'….**No.**' Kyoka groaned, sounding like she wasn't particularly enjoying this but she continued on anyways.** '****_I'm_**** sorry, I didn't tell you about it, so I guess I should have realized you wouldn't exactly appreciate me shouting in your ear every two minutes without warning. I had no idea how to bring it up though and I… I'm sorry I got you hurt.** **I should have told you sooner.**'

'Still, I shouldn't of gotten angry at you so quickly. Like you said, k-kinda makes me an asshat…'

'**Then I'm a bitch for getting angry over you not knowing and being annoyed when you get actually hurt.'**

**'**What? No you're-'

'**Ah ah, let's stop arguing now. We can leave it there. I'll… try not to scary you with sudden shouts from now on.**'

Izuku sighed and nodded, walking towards the viewing area.

'I do have some questions though. Mainly, why the heck was the first words you could think of, of all things, baby diapers?'

'**I don't know. I really don't.**'

'Uh huh? And Mina's… b-butt?'

'**Look, you're the one who got me thinking about backsides with that wedding dress image earlier, and have you seen that girl's ass? One of the worst parts of being stuck in your head is not being able to see it more.'**

'….Really? _that's_ the big issue with being 'dead'?'

'Don't you judge me.'

Izuku rolled his eyes, silently accepting Kyoka was just one of those people more in tune with her… _primal_ side, unlike Izuku. He quickly walked into the viewing area, mouth dropping back into a frown.

That entire experience was stressful, but it probably was for Kyoka as well, especially if she kept having to be quiet while being scared of doing so. With a brief hum of thought, he decided to approach Aizawa, the scruffy pro giving him an odd look as he was pulled aside.

"Yes problem child, what is it? Something to do with your… head problem?"

'**He does remember I have a name right?**' Kyoka asked with a harrumph. Izuku chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

"Kind of? I uh… it's kind of private for Kyoka but may I please be excused, just until the end of this class? I won't be doing anything else anyways and I could really use the time to help her."

"…Alright, just be back before we're back in your class." Aizawa sighed, tearing off a slip and shooing him off. Izuku nodded his thanks and ran off to the changing rooms, quickly getting changed with his quirk mainly for his own sake.

'**So… what are you up to dude?**'

"You'll see soon." Izuku chuckled as he adjusted his tie, shooting off down the hall and running towards the dorm. 'Fortunately no one is around right now so it makes it pretty easy to get back fast.'

'**So we gotta be in the dorms for this? Can you at least tell me where we're going?'**

"Your room." Izuku said simply, making Kyoka splutter in surprise.

'**Wait what?! Why?!**'

'Because I can't get your music from my room.' Izuku thought as he chuckled, making it to her room and opening it. It had yet to be touched so it was exactly as she left it on the day of the attack.

Shaking that thought out his mind, Izuku turned on the light and walked towards the albums piled in the corner.

'**Alright why the heck do you want my music?**'

Izuku took out the first disc and began plugging in nearby headphones as he turned on the music player.

"Because, you said you were scared. You were probably stressing like hell and I can't imagine it's easy to de-stress when you're stuck in my head so … for you to feel better, we're gonna listen to your music."

'**….Fucking hell, you need to be protected at all costs.**'

"H-Huh?"

'**Nothing, just… thank you. Now lets start.**'

"R-Right." Izuku chuckled, laying back as the music began in the headphones. He could address the whole weird MP3 shenanigans later, for now Kyoka could relax.

'**You better relax as well dude, you deserve it after our body took that beating.**'

'Alright, alright, whatever you say _mom._' Izuku thought teasingly as Sora Ni Utaeba played in his ears.

Kyoka just chuckled herself, both losing themselves in the music and just enjoying it.

Neither even noticed that Kyoka had called Izuku's body 'ours' instead of 'yours', nor did they realize that back with the class….

They were all wondering why Izuku's lightning was turning purple.


End file.
